Larga vida a los temerarios y valientes
by Yours truly Arabella
Summary: Una vez me preguntaste que haría si estuviera atrapada en el borde de un precipicio, con mis miedos rodeándome, sin dejarme escapar. Pues bueno, si algo he aprendido de ser temeraria es que siempre vas a tener miedo de algo; pero a veces en la vida hay que ser valiente, y lo único que tienes que hacer para ser feliz es correr el riesgo saltar al vacío.
1. Summary

**Hola! Felices pascuas! Les traigo esta nueva historia de la que les había hablado hace un tiempo. Es algo completamente diferente de mi otra historia, Memories, aunque también es de TMI. Acabo de tener una semana de vacaciones en la que no hubo internet, así que aproveché para escribir y adelantar fics. Ya se que dije que esta era una idea en progreso (aún no he decidido bien que hacer con este fic) pero la inspiración me llegó de un día para otro y, antes de que me diera cuenta, salieron nueve páginas en Word... Así que decidí publicar el nuevo fic y ver que tanto les gusta para saber si debo continuarlo.**

**En cuanto a Memories, no se preocupen, estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo y lo publicaré apenas esté terminado o, a mas tardar, a principios de mayo.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una canción de la banda "All Time Low" llamada Long Live the Reckless and the Brave. esa banda me encanta y esta fue la primera canción suya que escuché. (es punk rock así que no se si les guste, pero escúchenla). Y el capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Skin" de Boy, aunque, irónicamente, la escuché por primera vez hasta después de haber escrito el capítulo y luego me obsesioné con ella y no descancé hasta poder tocarla en guitarra. Eeeeeeeeen fin (nótese la referencia a hola soy Germán), sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el summary. El primer capítulo lo publico mañana a primera hora porque mi internet no está funcionando bien.**

* * *

Clary Morgenstern no es exactamente igual a las otras chicas de su edad. Es independiente, incomprendida, rebelde, algo solitaria y se la pasa horas detrás de sus libros, su computadora y su cámara. Su corazón está roto y su cuerpo está marcado con tatuajes, que son tanto sus cicatrices como el muro tras el cual se esconde. A sus dieciocho años, Clary ya ha conocido medio mundo y su otro medio mundo está constituido por las pocas personas en las que confía. Gracias a una promesa que le hace a su mejor amiga, termina conociendo a Jace Herondale, un hombre mujeriego, fiestero y muy social, proveniente de una reconocida familia, que parece tener incluso mas problemas que ella y vive en un mundo lleno de vicios y apariencias. Sin embargo, el universo opera de maneras misteriosas y Clary, con su espíritu alegre y humilde se ve envuelta cada vez más en el mundo de aquél joven, que se cae a pedazos, sin saber que tal vez es la única que puede sacarlo de este.

-Una vez me preguntaste que haría si estuviera atrapada en el borde de un precipicio, con mis miedos rodeándome, sin dejarme escapar. Pues bueno, si algo he aprendido de ser temeraria es que siempre vas a tener miedo de algo; pero a veces en la vida hay que ser valiente, y lo único que tienes que hacer para ser feliz es correr el riesgo saltar al vacío.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primer capítulo! yay! me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier error de puntuación, ortografía y/o gramática que pueda haber en el capítulo, en especial si confundo los tiempos y de pronto empiezo a hablar en pasado, culpa mía por trabajar en Memories y luego empezar a escrribir esta. **

**Cometí un error, la canción que puse en el summary, "Skin"es la de este capítulo y es de la agrupación Boy, deberían escucharla. También de este grupo les recomiendo la canción "Little Numbers"**

**Un beso y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

-Isabelle Sophia Lightwood dime, por última vez, por qué tengo que asistir a esta estúpida reunión. –Dije malhumorada, mientras trataba de ponerme unos zapatos con el tacón mas alto que el Empire State, a la vez que hablaba por teléfono con mi mejor amiga.

-Porque, mi queridísima Clary, le prometí a mi Padre que iría a su evento y tu vas a acompañarme.

-¿Simon no va a acompañarte? –Le repliqué, dándome por vencida y arrojando el tacón contra la pared.

-Si, pero tu tienes que salir mas seguido y no voy a permitir que dejes pasar esta oportunidad para conocer a alguien.

-Si por alguien te refieres a un novio entonces no cuentes conmigo

-Vamos Clary –El tono de su voz era suplicante, si no la conociera mejor diría que me estaba reprochando algo. –Te la pasas todo el tiempo lejos y siempre estás metida en alguno de tus libros, o en tu computadora, o tomándole fotos a todo lo que encuentras. Tienes que salir más y esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Y si no quiero? –Tenía clarísimo que sonaba como niña malcriada, pero en ese momento, no me importaba demasiado con tal de lograr escaparme de los planes de Izzy.

-Si no quieres voy a ir a tu casa y a arrastrarte si es necesario hasta que vengas conmigo.

Sabía que no había forma de escaparse de Izzy y sus planes, así que respiré profundamente y le respondí.

-Bien, pero me debes una.

.Perfecto! –Casi podía oír la sonrisa que debía tener Izzy en ese momento. –Ponte algo elegante y nos vemos en mi casa a las ocho.

-¿A las ocho? Eso es en menos de dos horas?

-Lo se. Te amo! –Y colgó.

A pesar de que amaba a Isabelle, a veces quería estrangularla o darle una bofetada en la cara, con una silla.

Enojo olvidado, necesitaba algo para ponerme. Había llegado a Nueva York hacía unos pocos días y aún no había desempacado, por lo que tuve que ir hasta la lavadora a buscar ropa limpia, sin éxito. No tenía algo precisamente elegante y mi madre era una talla mas grande que yo, por lo que no podía usar ninguno de sus vestidos. Finalmente subí las escaleras y golpee en la perta opuesta a la mía, esperando a que Jonathan me abriera la puerta. De nuevo, sin éxito. Soltando un suspiro me dirigí hacia mi habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Tras sacar a volar medio closet, encontré un vestido del color del jugo de uva que estaba en buen estado. Me lo puse junto con unos tacones color piel y me senté frente al tocador para peinarme. Como me había lavado el cabello esa mañana, decidí dejarlo como estaba, pero me coloqué unos cuantos pasadores para que mis rizos rebeldes no salieran a volar. La parte fácil ya estaba hecha, ya solo faltaba el maquillaje.

Como no quedaba tiempo y, no tenía idea de cómo maquillarme para una fiesta, me entretuve diez minutos delineando mis ojos y aplicándoles un poco de rímel y sombra de ojos, hasta que quedaron decentes, me pasé un papelito con polvos y me puse brillo en los labios. Listo.

Rápidamente busqué una bolsa de viaje y en ella empaqué una muda de ropa para el día siguiente, mi cámara y mi computadora, pues sabía que iba a tener que cuidar a Isabelle luego de la fiesta y probablemente tendría que quedarme a dormir. Busqué un par de libros que le había traído a Max, su hermano menor y cerré la bolsa. Mis audífonos los empaqué en mi bolso, junto con mi teléfono.

Tras una rápida mirada al reloj, vi que eran casi las ocho, por lo que agarré mis cosas y salí de la habitación.

-Jonathan! –Grité mientras aporreaba la puerta de al lado, pero mi hermano no abría. –Jonathan! –Traté de nuevo, golpeando mas fuerte.

-Dios, Clary! Vas a romper mi puerta. –Mi hermano estaba vestido solo con sus boxers y no tenía la menor intención de averiguar que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara. -¿Qué quieres?

Aunque no me encantaba la idea de dejarlo solo en casa, Jonathan era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo y sabía que papá llegaba mañana de su viaje de negocios, por lo que no podría hacer ninguna locura sin ser descubierto. –Voy a salir, Izzy me pidió que fuera a uno de los eventos de su padre y no volveré hasta mañana.

-Bueno, eso me da un par de horas para llamar a Kenna e invitarla a que venga, tal vez podríamos hacer un par de cosas en el sofá…

-Puaj! Hay cosas que mis oídos no pueden olvidar, ¿sabes? Eres un cerdo. –Jonathan lo dice solo para molestarme, espero, aunque de pronto su expresión se torna seria y me mira.

-Sabes que hacer si algún cretino se pasa de la raya. ¿Cierto?

-Si. –Le digo, -Le pego un cabezazo, lo piso con mis tacones o le doy un puño, el pulgar afuera para que no se rompa.

-Bien, parece que tienes todo cubierto. Cuídate. –Me atrae hacia él y me da un beso fugaz en la cabeza. Siempre el hermano mayor.

-Te veo mañana Jon, hay comida en el refrigerador y los teléfonos de los restaurantes están anotados dentro de la libreta en la mesa junto a las llaves.

-Gracias Clare! Te veo mañana.

Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, con mis tacones en la mano, y paro en la cocina para ponérmelos y para dejar servida una tajada de pizza que dejo en el microondas y escribo una nota para que Jonathan la vea y sepa que la pizza esta ahí.

A pesar de ser el hermano mayor, Jon no es precisamente el responsable y como mamá y papá siempre están ocupados, es nuestro deber cuidarnos el uno al otro.

Elijo dejar mi auto en casa, así que salgo a la calle con mi maleta en mano y pido un taxi que me lleve a la casa de Isabelle. El camino es silencioso y las casas se hacen cada vez mas lujosas a medida que nos acercamos a la mansión Lightwood. La vía se hace mas ancha y mas empinada y los jardines son más grandes.

Llegamos en menos de media hora, lo que me sorprende, pues el tráfico siempre es mas lento y generalmente me tardo cuarenta minutos en llegar. Le pago al taxista y lo dejo que conserve el cambio, por lo que me sonríe y me desea buenas noches antes de irse.

Camino tres metros hacia la enorme reja color negro que rodea la propiedad y veo que hay gente controlando la entrada, sin embargo, apenas me ven, me dejan pasar sin hacer preguntas. Probablemente Izzy les dijo que me dejaran pasar.

Frente a mi se extiende la mansión Lightwood, enorme, con columnas que se extienden a lo largo de la fachada y enredaderas delicadas que trepan por la piedra de las paredes exteriores. Hay velas y faroles esparcidos a lo largo de los jardines y colgados de los árboles, que le dan un aire misterioso y agradable a la casa. Algunas personas están afuera charlando y me miran de soslayo por tener una bolsa de viaje desgastada en la mano.

El interior de la casa es aún mas elegante. El enorme candelabro que cuelga a la entrada está encendido y de él se desprenden pequeñas hileras de bombillas diminutas y tiras de lino blanco y carmesí; hay guirnaldas delicadas colgando del techo y puedo jurar que mas allá, en la sala, hay alguien escupiendo fuego y colgando de un aro suspendido en el techo. Wow.

Subo las escaleras para dejar mis cosas en el cuarto de Izzy, pero ella no está allí. Probablemente está abajo con Simon, así que voy a buscarlos, pero antes saco mi cámara, un modelo moderno y pequeño que cabe perfectamente en una mano, y me la cuelgo del cuello. Luego bajo las escaleras, hundiéndome rápidamente en la masa de gente.

No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que todo el mundo viste demasiado elegante. Las mujeres traen puestas sus mejores joyas y visten vestidos de diseñador que yo nunca podría pagar, mientras que los hombres visten trajes elegantísimos de corte sofisticado y corbatas de seda con zapatos lustrosos, mientras que yo apenas encontré un vestido medianamente elegante. Decir que me siento como un pez fuera del agua sería optimista. Parezco un hipopótamo en una convención de Flamingos. Especialmente porque algunas personas miran mis tatuajes como si se les fuera a pegar alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Me abro camino entre la masa de gente, buscando a Isabelle, hasta que alguien grita mi nombre.

-Clary!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Simon, abriéndose paso entre la gente, seguido de Isabelle.

-Clary, por fin viniste! Estaba pensando que me habías dejado botada. –Me dice Izzy, bromeando. Esta bellísima con un vestido color piel con encaje negro ceñido al cuerpo, su cabello recogido en una coleta y un collar colgando de su cuello. Mira mi atuendo levantando una ceja. Su rostro tiene una expresión de complicidad cuando ve la cámara. –Eres incorregible. –Me dice, divertida.

-Y tu me quieres de todas formas. –Le digo yo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que sí. Ahora ven, mis padres quieren saludarte. -Izzy me lleva del brazo hacia el salón principal, donde se encuentran sus padres, Robert y Maryse. Ambos están vestidos elegantemente y beben champaña, a la vez que charlan con otros invitados, sin embargo, cuando me ven, ambos me sonríen y me hacen señas para acercarme.

-Clary, que gusto verte! –Maryse me abraza y me da un beso en la sien. –¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, cielo? –Pregunta, examinándome cuidadosamente, como si estuviera sorprendida de verme tan grande. La efusividad de Maryse no es nada nuevo, pues me conoce desde niña y es mi madrina de nacimiento.

-Estuvo increíble, gracias por preguntar.

-No es nada. Disfruta la fiesta! Maryse se dirige de nuevo a sus invitados y ahora es turno de Robert para saludar. Él también me da un abrazo, pero es mucho mas breve. Robert nunca ha sido particularmente cariñoso, pero se preocupa por mí.

-Clary, como siempre es un placer verte. Disfruta la velada.

-Gracias, Señor Lightwood.

Ya acabadas las formalidades, Izzy me lleva a la sala y descubro que tengo razón; Hay una persona colgando de un aro suspendido en el techo, en realidad, hay varias personas con máscaras y vestidas con leotardos de colores. Algunas de ellas incluso escupen fuego por la boca. Adentro los invitados son mas jóvenes, pero todos igualmente elegantes, la única diferencia es que la música parece de un club nocturno, en lugar de la que normalmente sonaría en una gala como esta.

-Wow Izzy, recuérdame pedirte que organices mi próxima fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Si, bueno, yo no la haría tan elegante. –No estoy tan segura, pues Isabelle aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para ponerse vestidos largos.

-¿Y Alec? –Le pregunto, pues no he visto al mayor de los lightwood en ninguna parte.

-Está arriba durmiendo.

La mayoría de gente tiene una copa con champaña y van del brazo con su pareja, o se encuentran charlando con un grupo grande de personas. Isabelle me pone una copa con champaña en la mano y yo la ojeo con desconfianza.

-Izzy, sabes que no bebo.

-Tonterías Clary, es una fiesta! Tienes que divertirte un poco.

-Isabelle… -Empiezo a reclamarle yo.

-Clarissa… -Me responde usando el mismo tono condescendiente que yo. –Vamos Clary, diviértete! –Me dice y se va a charlar con otros invitados.

Nuevamente, me siento fuera de mi ambiente. Izzy parece conocer a la mayoría de las personas y va hablando con cada grupo como si los conociera de toda la vida, aunque claro, tal vez lo hace. Simon tampoco parece tener muchos problemas adaptándose a la multitud, además es la pareja de Isabelle, por lo que tiene que acompañarla donde ella vaya, pero esto no parece molestarle demasiado. Simon siempre ha tenido facilidad para hacer amigos.

Recuerdo que tengo mi cámara colgada del cuello, así que decido darle buen uso. Dejo mi copa en la mesa mas cercana y empiezo a tomar fotografías. Logro sacar algunas de la gente escupiendo fuego, Isabelle riendo y Simon ajustándose los lentes; también hay algunas de gente bailando, pero luego me emociono y empiezo a fotografiar todo lo que encuentro alfrente. Eso, hasta que una mano me toca el hombro y, sin quererlo, le disparo el flash en la cara, tomándole una foto. Al principio creo que es Izzy, pero no.

Frente a mi está un hombre hermoso, y dorado, porque no hay otra palabra para describirlo. Tiene el cabello rubio y un poco largo, que le cae hasta las sienes y enmarca su rostro angular. Sus pómulos son altos, su nariz algo respingona y sus labios carnosos forman una media sonrisa; pero lo mas impresionante son sus ojos, que parecen dos orbes de oro líquido, brillantes y seductores. Lleva puesto un traje negro, también de diseñador y usa una corbata azul, que simplemente resalta su cabello y sus ojos. A pesar de llevar puesta una chaqueta, se nota que es musculoso, aunque no exageradamente.

-Ahem. –Oh! Vaya no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo, pero es muy atractivo… _Concéntrate Clary!_

_-_Lo siento tanto! No suelo atacar a la gente con mi cámara, solo me sorprendiste.

-No hay problema. –_Oh Dios, hasta su voz es sexy. _Noto que tiene un leve acento británico y me pregunto si vive aquí o si solo está de visita. –Podrías tomarnos una foto? –¿Una foto? Oh wow, debo estar tan terriblemente vestida que me confundió con uno de los fotógrafos, aunque la cámara tampoco ayuda mucho. No puedo que decirle que no, claro, porque eso me pondría en ridículo aún más.

-Si, por supuesto. –Trato de poner mi cara mas profesional para tomar la foto, y me doy cuenta de por qué el misterioso hombre dorado hablaba en plural. De su brazo cuelga una rubia platinada con el cabello liso cayéndole suelto por la espalda que usa algo que, a duras penas, podría llamarse un vestido, aunque es muy elegante y estoy segura de que es algo que no podría pagar ni con una vida entera de trabajo. –Sonrían. –Digo, pero mantengo mi cara de póquer mientras tomo la foto. Lady Gaga estaría celosa. Antes de que puedan pedirme otra fotografía, salgo corriendo.

Busco a Izzy, de nuevo, entre la multitud y la veo sentada en un sofá con más personas tomándose unos tragos. Ya son casi las once y me doy un segundo para pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, antes de empezar mi labor de niñera, por lo que me encamino al sofá e interrumpo a Izzy antes de que pueda terminarse su vodka.

-Hey! Ese vodka es mío. –Me dice, haciendo una mueca.

-Ya no más. Se supone que tengo que cuidarte, ¿sabes? Eso implica evitar que hagas el ridículo y que termines vomitando por todo el lugar por intoxicación etílica.

-Eres una aguafiestas Clare. –Me dice, haciendo otra mueca. Yo solo le dedico una sonrisa inocente y me llevo su copa de vodka aunque ella inmediatamente le pide otra a un camarero. Bueno, una hace lo que puede. Dándome por vencida, me voy de la sala y me entretengo otro rato fingiendo ser fotógrafa y tomándole fotos a la gente, hasta que me aburro y decido que es suficiente.

Miro mi reloj; es medianoche pero yo no tengo ganas de bailar, mucho menos de socializar con alguien. Cansada, saco mi teléfono y le envío un rápido mensaje a Simon diciéndole que me fui y que cuide a Izzy, luego subo las escaleras y voy hacia donde dejé mi maleta. Abro mi bolsa de viaje y me pongo unos leggins negros que nada tienen que ver con mi atuendo pero son cómodos y me deshago de los tacones para andar descalza. En el baño me limpio el maquillaje y me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta. _Mucho mejor, esa es la Clary que conozco. _Pero falta un detalle, busco una de las botellas de agua desmaquilladora de Isabelle y humedezco una toallita que me paso por los brazos, deshaciéndole de la capa de maquillaje que cubre parte de mis tatuajes, dejándolos al descubierto. Ahora sí parezco yo.

El ruido de la fiesta se escucha incluso con la puerta cerrada, puedo jurar que hace temblar las paredes y crea ondulaciones dentro del vaso con agua sobre la mesa. Estoy tentada, por un momento, de ponerme mis audífonos y escuchar música un rato, pero prefiero buscar algo de compañía, por lo que saco el libro y los cómics que le traje a Max y voy a buscarlo.

Salgo del cuarto de Izzy y subo las escaleras hacia la tercera planta, donde se encuentra el estudio, el cuarto de juegos y las habitaciones de huéspedes, pues estoy segura de que Max, a pesar de la hora, está jugando videojuegos arriba. Ese niño es como en conejito de_ Energizer. _

En efecto, Max está sentado en el gigantesco sofá, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente y su mirada fija en la pantalla, en la que se proyecta la nueva versión de _Call of Duty. _Sin embargo, apenas me ve, suelta el control y sale corriendo a abrazarme.

-Clary! –Max también es de estatura baja, por lo que no me llega mas arriba de la cintura, pero igual me agacho y le correspondo el abrazo lo mejor que puedo, con mis manos ocupadas.

-Hola Max! –Lo saludo y le doy un beso en la frente. Hace meses que no lo veía. -¿Cómo has estado? Llevo tiempo sin verte.

-Bien. La escuela es un poco aburrida, pero ahora tengo vacaciones y no tango que hacer tareas. -Max empieza a contarme sus aventuras y todo lo que ha sucedido en su casa las últimas semanas, a cambio, me pide que le cuente cómo estuvo mi último viaje.

-Dubai estuvo increíble, es muy diferente a Nueva York; hay edificios enormes en medio del desierto y todo tipo de cosas extravagantes. ¿Sabías que pude montar un camello? –Max abre sus ojos y su atención no se desvía de mi ni por un momento, de vez en cuenda me hace preguntas y dice "wow" varias veces. Cuando ya he acabado mi historia, se da cuenta de los paquetes que traigo en mis manos.

-¿Son para mi? –Me pregunta. Yo solo se los extiendo.

-Encontré estos cómics y pensé que te gustarían, se ven bastante buenos. Max los toma y los aprieta contra su pecho como si fueran un tesoro.

-Gracias Clary! –Me dice, con una sonrisa enorme.

-No es nada. –Le respondo. Yo tampoco puedo evitar sonreír. Le explico un poco de qué se trata cada cómic y le muestro el libro de misterio que le traje. Max está muy emocionado, se le nota en los ojos.

-Clary, ¿eres buena con los videojuegos? –Me pregunta.

-Algo… ¿Necesitas ayuda? –La verdad es que tengo algo de experiencia gracias a Jon, aunque no soy demasiado buena.

-Si! –Max exclama y me arroja un control.

El juego no es tan difícil como pensaba, hasta que cambiamos de nivel. Nos atacan de todas partes y me cuesta un poco de trabajo mantener el ritmo, pues estoy mas concentrada en las gráficas que en el juego en sí. Max tiene que tomar el control arias veces, aunque no parece importarle y yo me siento como una morsa total por no lograr disparar, pero logro encontrar el botón y empiezo a disparar a diestra y siniestra, sintiéndome como una asesina en serie. Logramos completar la misión y Max solo se ríe de mi falta de motricidad.

-Sin ofender Clary, pero eres muy mala disparando. –Max no puede parar de reírse y se rodea el estómago con las manos.

-¿Ah si? –De repente tomo mi cámara y le tomo una foto. El flash se le dispara a Max justo en su cara. –No soy tan mala disparando como tu crees.

Él se ríe y yo le tomo algunas fotos más. Max parece divertirse; incluso saca la lengua y hace muecas. Ambos reímos, y cuando Max me pide ver las fotos, yo accedo.

-Dame un minuto para traer mi computadora, ya vuelvo.

Me pongo de pié y bajo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Izzy. La música aún se escucha, pero me asomo por el balcón y veo que ya no queda tanta gente y los Lightwood están parados cerca de la entrada, despidiendo a sus invitados.

Vuelvo al cuarto de Izzy y saco mi computadora, junto con el cable para conectarla a mi cámara y vuelvo al cuarto de juegos, donde Max me está esperando recostado en el suelo. Yo me recuesto también y pongo mi computadora entre ambos, para que él pueda ver. Conecto mi cámara y, de inmediato, aparecen las fotos en la pantalla de mi laptop. Empezamos a ver las fotografías en orden, pasando de las más viejas a las más recientes.

-Esta la tomé en Dubai, mientras esperaba el metro. Allí no tienen subterráneo, sino puentes por donde pasan los trenes.

-Wow! Genial.

Seguimos pasando las fotos y nos reímos de algunas, en especial de las de la fiesta, en las que se puede ver a Simon haciendo caras o a otras personas tropezar y caer.

Estamos tan distraídos, que no notamos a la persona que se encuentra de pié justo detrás de nosotros.

-Ahem.

Ambos, Max y yo nos damos la vuelta al mismo tiempo, sobresaltados. _Oh Dios. _

Frente a nosotros está el mismo joven de hace unas horas, al que le tomé la fotografía por accidente. Esta vez lleva consigo una maleta y tiene la corbata mas suelta.

-Jace! –Max se lanza a los brazos del joven, _Jace_, que lo levanta del suelo y le da un abrazo.

-Hola Max. ¿Cómo vas amigo? –Le dice Jace a Max, ignorando por completo mi presencia, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, una vez que vuelve a poner al niño en el suelo, su mirada se posa en mi.

-Tu. –Me dice. Su expresión pasa de cálida a seria en un segundo. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

_¿Qué qué estoy haciendo…Ow._ Claro, debe pensar que soy una fotógrafa, o una pandillera, a juzgar por la forma en que mira mis tatuajes descubiertos.

-Hey Morgenstern! –Izzy sube las escaleras y llega al cuarto de juegos, gracias al cielo. –Simon va a quedarse, así que traje tus cosas arriba, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Le digo.

-Hey Jace, ya veo que desempacaste, mas o menos. Y me doy cuenta de que ya te conociste con Clary.

-Conocer es un decir. –Resoplo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, -dice Isabelle. –Clary, te presento a Jace Herondale; Jace, ella es mi muy desarreglada mejor amiga, Clary Morgenstern.

-¿Morgenstern? –Pregunta Jace. –¿Conoces a Jonathan Morgenstern?

Isabelle se ríe por un momento y envuelve su brazo al rededor de mis hombros, el olor a alcohol llega a mis fosas nasales y noto que está borracha.

-Mi querido Jace, Clary es la hermana menor de Jonathan. Difícil de creer, si me lo preguntas, pero cierto.

-Claro, -responde Jace con un tono sardónico. –Y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra. Te aseguro que esta _niña_ no es le hermana de Jonathan, con esos tatuajes de pandillera y esa pinta de vagabunda, es imposible que sea una Morgenstern.

-¿Y tu que crees que sabes de mi familia huh? O, mejor aún. ¿Qué crees que sabes de mí? –Le respondo, herida. No por el hecho de que me llame niña, sino por que se está metiendo con asuntos que no le conciernen. –Porque te aseguro rubiecito, que soy mas una Morgenstern de lo que crees.

-No lo creo. –Replica. –A duras penas pareces una persona decente, mucho menos la hermana de Jonathan.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme quién soy? Porque seguro no eres mi madre, así que te voy a dejar las cosas bien claras, rubio. Primero, Me visto como se me de la gana y o es asunto tuyo, solo por que no me ponga _Dolce & Gabanna, _no significa que viva en la calle; me gusta estar cómoda. Segundo, el hecho de que tenga tatuajes no me hace pandillera; deberías preocuparte menos por la tinta en mi cuerpo, y más por lo que hay adentro. Tercero, no me conoces, no sabes quién soy, no sabes por lo que he pasado, una persona va mas allá de su apellido, _Herondale_. Dicho esto, recojo mi computadora y salgo del cuarto de juegos, no me importa que él o Isabelle tengan algo que decir, no ahora, no en este momento.

Corro hacia la habitación de huéspedes, donde ya está mi bolsa de viaje, y cierro la puerta con llave. Ni siquiera me molesto en encender la luz, no tengo ánimo. Me recuesto en la puerta, dejando que mi cuerpo se deslice por la madera hasta quedar sentada en el suelo e intento calmar mi respiración acelerada. Mis manos están hechas puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo y siento mis uñas clavándose en la piel. Tras unos minutos me quito el vestido y me lo cambio por una camisa, me tomo una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, probablemente producido por la rabia, y me acuesto en la cama.

No es hasta que ya estoy cubierta bajo las sábanas que empiezo a llorar.

* * *

Y bien, les gusto? díganme que piensan en un review o envíenme un PM y coméntenme sus dudas, lo que les gustó y lo que no.

Creo que es necesario aclarar que esta historia no está ambientada en el mundo de las sombras. Todos son mundanos.

Pregunta: (no se por qué me dio por hacer preguntas ahora, échenle la culpa a Germán o a mi cerebro de unicornio) Cuál es su libro favorito y por qué? y si no tiene libro favorito, qué libro han leído recientemente? Yo me acabo de terminar Aguas Oscuras de Claudia Gray y me estoy leyendo Looking for Alaska de John Green. A propósito! Lamento muchísimo la muerte de Gabriel García Márquez, es una grán pérdida para el mundo y una gran tristeza para todos nosotros los colombianos. Gabo, te deeso muchas mariposas amarillas.

Review!

-Sofi. :)


End file.
